Smash Comics Vol 1 37
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Peter Van Doorne * his daughter, Tinka Van Doorne Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Jester: "Tough Tony" | Synopsis3 = Officer Chuck Lane requests the judge to parole the district's toughest juvenile offender into his custody, hoping that this approach will lead him to some tire thieves. | StoryTitle4 = Wildfire: "Dean of Darkness" | Synopsis4 = During a test of the city's blackout readiness, the Dean of Darkness kidnaps three volunteer Air Raid Wardens, and one of them is Carol Vance Martin. All three kidnapees are from wealthy families, and the Dean plans to hold them for ransom, a very bad idea, which quickly backfires on him. Carol takes out the Dean in her Wildfire identity, then sets a garbage fire that forces his two henchmen to flee. Carol knows which way they have to run, changes back into her Warden uniform, then ambushes and punches the hell out of these thugs, right in front of the other two A.R.Wardens. She's tired of being thought of as just an idle playgirl, and has now made her point. | StoryTitle5 = Bozo the Robot: "The Kidnapping of Peter Percy Gotgelt III" | Synopsis5 = | StoryTitle6 = The Ray: "The Frozen Lands of the Midnight Sun" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Skull Duggery Other Characters: * The Professor Locations: * Items: * The Professor's fluid for inducing super speed Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Inspector Mulligan * Tough Tony Antagonists: * Dagger Joe * Trigger Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Dean of Darkness ** two henchmen Other Characters: * two other volunteer Air Raid Wardens Locations: * Riverfront hideout of the Dean of Darkness Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Terrible Trio Other Characters: * Peter Percy Gotgelt III Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bud Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer9_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler9_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker9_1 = Vernon Henkel | StoryTitle9 = Wings Wendall: “The Undersea Wolf” | Synopsis9 = A U.S.Naval observation blimp on antisubmarine patrol spots a surfacing U-boat and bombs it, but also is damaged by gunfire from the sub's deck gun. One engine and some control surfaces are damaged; the airship starts to drop toward the surface. U-boat Captain Kroll and a life-raft full of submariners escape the bombed sub, position themselves under the blimp, and use the mooring lines to swarm aboard the gondola. For some time afterward, U-boat crews in the Atlantic become more successful at penetrating allied convoys and sinking allied ships. Wings Wendall is dispatched to investigate; he and Spinner Benson go on antisubmarine patrol in a blimp. Spinner is unimpressed with this approach, until Wings explains how stealthy a blimp is, from a submarine's perspective. They find and follow a convoy, which they observe is already being shadowed by another U.S. blimp. Inside it are Captain Kroll and his men, wearing American uniforms and receiving position reports from the convoy. Wendall's crew's radioman overhears this, recognizes the security breach, and alerts Wings. Kroll sends a bogus radio message to throw Wendall's blimp off the trail; Wendall plays along by changing course, while carefully observing the other blimp. He observes a messenger pigeon being released, and the blimp follows the bird, which leads them to a tiny island, with a set of U-boat piers. By this time, Kroll's blimp has caught up, and the crew opens fire on Wendall's airship. Spinner steers the blimp right into the enemy blimp, while Wings Wendall uses a mooring line to tarzan-swing from one gondola to the other. He kicks his way in thru a hatch, and punches out everybody inside. But while that went on, the entire wolfpack (four or more subs) has gotten underway, and is no doubt en route to attack the convoy. Wings and Spinner steer their blimps in pursuit. They overtake the wolfpack before it can close a trap on the convoy, and bombs it until every sub is wiped out. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Spinner Benson Antagonists: * Captain Kroll, the "Undersea Wolf" * , (wears a monocle) ** Many German Sailors Other Characters: * Joe, Radioman Locations: * ** Tiny Island * ** Headquarters Vehicles: * Two U.S. Blimps * German Submarine U-28 * German Squadron of U-Boats * Convoy of Cargo Ships | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = Alex Koda | Inker10_1 = Alex Koda | StoryTitle10 = Marksman: “The Amazing Adventures of the Three Shadows” | Synopsis10 = The Marksman's team of international underground couriers is assembled, comprising three concentration camp escapees, one Czech, one Austrian, and one Pole. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Vorka * The Three Shadows Antagonists: * Schtuper | Notes = * Espionage ** Introductory blurb for this issue's story bills it as "ESPIONAGE Starring Black X and Batu" * Wildfire ** This is the final Golden Age appearance of Wildfire. ** She was originally intended to be a member of the All-Star Squadron, but DC vetoed the idea, as there was already a character called Wildfire active in another team book. Instead, a female heroine named Firebrand was introduced into the All-Star Squadron series. * Last issue for Wings Wendall. ** He adds at minimum one more enemy submarine crew to his body count in this last episode. ** Captain Kroll, the "Undersea Wolf" is captured alive. * This issue of Smash Comics also featured: ** Rookie Rankin: "A G-Man Is Loose Among Crooks", art by Arthur Peddy. ** Purple Trio: “Ghastly Web of Revenge”, art by Alex Blum. This is the final appearance of The Purple Trio. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}